


Negotiations

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mustafar, RotS AU, What does Chosen One Mean?, much canon... until it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: In the dawning day of an era of an Empire, some conflicts and betrayals must be avenged first.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out heavy from canon, but that won't last.

**\- Mustafar**

Padmé steps out of her ship, worried about how closed her husband’s face and pose are. “I am so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things. He said you have turned to the dark side... that you killed younglings.”

Anakin Skywalker’s face is flat. “Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.”

“He knows about us, he’s _known...”_ Padmé feels a small hope in that, but the fear is exploding even as she speaks. “He wants to help us in this. Anakin, all I want is your love.

Anakin frowns, feeling something wrong. “Love won’t save us now, Padmé. It’s too late. _Only_ my new powers can do that.

“Powers? At what cost? You are a good person. Don’t do this.

“I _won’t_ lose you the way I lost my mother! I’ve become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I’ve done it for _you._ To protect you.” His rant is almost a foreign language or dementia.

“ _Come away with me._ Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we _still_ can.” Padmé marshals every bit of charm and diplomacy to try to talk him down from his mad delusion... when he isn’t _listening?_

Anakin’s lips curl. “Don’t you see? We _ca_ _n’t_ run away anymore. _There is no away._ This will bring peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him…” He pleads, seeing she’s not agreeing. “Then together you and I can rule the galaxy. _Make_ things the way _we_ want them to be.

Padmé is shocked. “Oh, Ani. I don’t believe what I’m hearing... Obi-Wan was right. You’ve changed.

He finally flinches for the first time and looks hurt. “Please, Padmé. I don’t want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don’t _you_ turn against me, too.”

“I don’t know you anymore Anakin. You’re breaking my heart.” The Senator looks at her husband in horror; remembering that he was once was so passionate about freedom and helping even strangers as a slave boy. Grief hits, and she wonders if her _child_ is safe now from this madness. Could flattery buy her space? “I’ll never stop loving you, come with me and our child. You are going down a path I cannot follow.”

Anakin cannot believe her objections. “Because of what _Obi-Wan_ said?” _How could she…_ _ **How could they?**_

His wife shakes her head, growing afraid of him. “Because of what _you’ve_ done... what you plan to do. Stop, come back to me! I love you.”

He snarls at her. “Liar!” Then he sees sees Obi-Wan in the hatchway.

Padme turns and sees Obi-Wan when she did not expect him. The interruption comes at the worst time. “No!”

“You chose _him_. You betrayed me! Brought him here to kill me!” _How many lies have they told me?_

“NO!” The Senator feels the momentum shifting the wrong direction. “Anakin. I swear ... I …” She cannot speak and clutches at her throat.

Anakin is reaching out with rage toward her.

“Let her go, Anakin. _Now_.” Obi-Wan’s voice is strained by his pain.

Anakin’s accusation is strained. “What have you and she been up to?

Obi-Wan’s voice firms. “ _ **Let her go!**_ ”

Anakin releases his grip on Padmé and she crumples to the ground, unconscious. “You turned her against me.”

“You have done that yourself.”

The younger man glares and declares. “You will not take her from me.” Anakin throws off his cloak.

“Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.” Obi-Wan flings off his cloak. “You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.”

They circle each other until Obi-Wan is near Padmé. He places his hand to check on her, but Anakin does not attack.

Anakin is angry and trying to be convincing. “Don’t lecture _me_ now, Obi-Wan. I saw the lies of Jedi’s brotherhood. I was _never..._ I do not fear the dark side like you do. I have brought peace and security to my new Empire.”

“Your new Empire?

He shakes his head at the diversion. “Don’t make me kill you.” _Please don’t… don’t… don’t make me do this… don’t make me... go away..._

“Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic... to democracy.”

Anakin sets his jaw, trying to convince himself to act. “If you’re not with me, you’re my enemy.”

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes.” Obi-Wan glances at Padmé, trying to convince himself to act. “I will do what I must.

They both ignite their lightsabers at the same time.

“You can try, old man.” Anakin lashes at Obi-Wan, only to be parried as he is countered.

Their fight flashes at incredible speed, two masters at the peak of their skills. Anakin throws nearby containers at Obi-Wan with the Force as they fight, to little effect. Moving away from the landing platform and into the complex, Obi-Wan drops to a lower level after Anakin kicks him. Anakin follows.

* * *

Artoo rolls over to Padmé and her hand shifts in the edge of waking.

* * *

The lightsaber fight enters the main control center of the base, damaging walls, floor, and objects as they fight. Between the jumps and attacks, if this is a retreat or leading for either man is unclear.

* * *

Artoo tries to drag the feebly moving Padmé on board the Naboo Cruiser.

Through the hatch, appears Threepio’s head. “What are you doing? You’re going to hurt her. Wait!!”

* * *

The fighting in the control room makes screens explode around the fighters, and Obi-Wan leaps up on the table in the center of the room.

“Don’t make me destroy you, Master.” Anakin demands. “You’re no match for the dark side.”

Obi-Wan smiles for an instant before he looks sadder. “I’ve heard that many times before, Anakin... but I never thought I’d hear it from you.”

Anakin forces Obi-Wan back into the conference Room where the quarters are much closer and where raw strength is a greater factor. Obi-Wan wants it where large sweeping attacks and acrobatics are not a factor. Sparks fly everywhere from their parries. Now, Anakin jumps onto the conference table. Obi-Wan slides across the table, knocking Anakin over even as Obi-Wan loses his saber. Obi-Wan grabs Anakin’s lightsaber as he falls.

Obi-Wan uses the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber. Anakin does the same and the fight resumes until they are thrown apart my mutual Force-pushes.

“The flaw of power is arrogance.” Obi-Wan stands looking at his former apprentice for a moment.

Anakin breathes hard, too. “You hesitate... the flaw of _Jedi_ is arrogance. That _you_ know everything important.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin lock sabers, and Force push apart in a blast before regaining their footing. The fight knocks a door out into the unconditioned heat and fumes on a balcony. Anakin forces Obi-Wan across the narrow balcony ripping objects loose to throw at Obi-Wan as he pushes him further and further.

The balcony ends, and Obi-Wan is cornered. He looks over the balcony and into a river of lava as Anakin slices off railing and control panel. Alarms blare as a protective ray shield around them disappears into the magma as a puff of smoke. Only a pipe connects this building to another, and Obi-Wan has no choice but use that as a walkway out across the lava river.

Following Obi-Wan, Anakin jumps down onto the flexing pipe and resumes fighting, balaced on the pipe. Obi-Wan slips, then throws his lightsaber up in the air even as he swings around to grab an upper pipe. Then he retrieves his lightsaber, and lands back on the original pipe to resume their fight.

Obi-Wan and Anakin jump along the tops of multispired collection panels. A huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors and it begins to melt in the raining lava. Both fighters run for cover under the collection cluster. They continue to fight in and out of the lava rain.

Support for the entire structure begins to fall away, and the collection cluster falls into the lava river. The Jedi continue their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away in the magma river’s current. The structure bends toward the lava near the far end as the fierce fighting goes on and on.

Obi-Wan gets trapped at the end as the tower slowly starts to sink under the lava. They closing to the lava falls. He grabs a rope and leaps from the collection arm as Anakin follows. Anakin and Obi-Wan continue their fight hanging from cables as they swing past each other.

Obi-Wan almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of it.

Then he feels the grief that there is none to share that with.

* * *

Beeping nervously beside the Naboo ship, Artoo watches Padmé.

Threepio carefully lifts her off the ground. “I _am_ being careful. I’ve got a good hold on her, but... I’m worried about my back. I hope it’s able to hold up under this weight.”

Padmé lets forth a nervous hiccup and looks toward the base where the sounds of metal creaks and nearby magma almost overwhelm distant lightsabers. She’s not sure who she hopes is victorious.

* * *

Swinging from their cables, Anakin and Obi-Wan stop fighting when they see the lava river ahead dropping off in a tremendous lava fall. Snapping and metal groans echo as the main part of the collector starts to break away toward the lava fall.

Obi-Wan spots a small floating platform in motion. Obi-Wan does a great flip and lands squarely on the floating platform. He immediately leans to one side and away from the tower.

Anakin realizes he is doomed if the entire tower reaches the falls. He spies some construction droids still moving around. With a swing around a support to jump and reach the tower, there he makes a running leap to miraculously land on worker droid. The droid chatters in confusion with another, as the giant collector tower goes over the lava fall and disappears in the mist of sparks below.

Obi-Wan guides his tiny platform toward the bank of the lava river, but Anakin’s puzzled droid catches up with his old Master to confront each other over the lava river.

Centered on the platform, and watching his Fallen friend approach, Obi-Wan tries to fight off despair. “I failed you, Anakin. I was _never_ able to teach you to think ahead.”

“I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!”

Kenobi is shocked at this accusation. “No! Only preventing a Sith empire!!! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.”

Anakin shakes his head. “From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are no better.”

His shock and horror deepening somehow, grief swells in the Jedi Master. “Then you are lost!” _L_ _ost to me,_ _lost to me_ _losttome..._

“This is the end for you, My Master.” Anakin’s growl becomes something else more bleak. “I wish it were otherwise.”

Jumping and flipping up to Obi-Wan, Anakin attacks again. Fighting passes back and forth in the small space. Obi-Wan leaps to the shore for the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river.

“It’s over, Anakin. I have the high ground here.” A subtle plea echoes in his voice.

Anakin is still seeking advantage as he scans the shore and the Jedi. “You underestimate my power!”

“Don’t try it! This is **not** about your _power!_

Anakin mocks that denial. “What? You have a _bad feeling_ again?”

“If you do what you’re planning to do _right now_ , we _both_ die.” Obi-Wan cries as options disappear. “Nothing will be left of us. I _know_ this. Can’t you feel the weight of this in the Force? Is your precious empire _that_ important to you?

“ _Empire cannot be stopped now._ Padmé can only be protected by someone in power.” Anakin pauses, his eyes losing focus. “...Palpatine would… not...”

Obi-Wan pleads. “Must it be _Sith_ rule? They _**cannot**_ be trusted. Maul, Dooku, Sidious… will you trust any of them with Padmé and the children?”

“Children?”

Obi-Wan is shocked. _“You_ _ca_ _n’t feel them?_ Oh, Anakin. How long have you been so close to this darkness?”

Anakin takes another step back and laughs hollowly. “Maybe three years, Master. I- ah. Children?” He flinches and swallows awkwardly. “Will they be Force sensitive?”

“They are already. Can’t _you_ feel them at all?”

Anakin looks away. “ _Everything burns_ _now_ _._ He is more powerful, colder than Dooku, and defeated Council members without my help. I had _no choice._ ”

Obi-Wan lowers and sheathes his blade. “Anakin. _**That**_ is the big lie. You have _more choice than anyone else in the galaxy_. The galaxy didn’t choose you. The Force didn’t choose you. They aren’t conscious enough to choose anyone. You are the pivot point, you choose for everyone else. You can choose empire and genocide and destruction or you can choose something else, lives and living. You are the feather’s weight that decides. That’s what that _prophecy_ meant, prophecy isn’t about _being_ chosen, it’s about what someone _does_ , what _they_ choose in desperate times. _You choose._ What do _you_ want the future to be?”

Anakin deactivates his blade, but seems unsure what to do with it. “I want them safe, I want them happy.”

“What do _you_ want for their future? You are the Chosen one.”

Anakin flushes. “I want things the way they used to be. Missions to make things better, that I felt good at the end. I haven’t felt good about _anything_ since Ahsoka left. Except when Padmé said she was pregnant.”

Taking a deep breath to restrain his outrage, Obi-Wan asks, “How have you felt about tasks since you agreed to obey him?”

“Sick. But I have to protect Padmé and our child… children!”

“What if we work together and defeat Palpatine?” Obi-Wan’s face spasms. “Isn’t that reputed to be the goal of Sith apprentices? Who else could you trust to help you protect them? What happens to them if you wait?” Obi-Wan holds his breath as tension builds for two long breaths.

Anakin smirks and the waiting fades. “That was _some_ fight. No one would _ever_ believe us.”

“No.” The Jedi smiles faintly, relieved.

* * *

The angry void in the Force fills in as Sidious’ body begins to cool.

Anakin makes a gargling sound from the slash that nearly decapitated him and staggers over to seize Obi-Wan in a hug.

The Jedi winces and reaches for his injured arm. “Watch please.”

“ghghor-ee” Anakin looks frustrated and pulls them both toward medical treatment. He keeps Obi-Wan nearby as they are patched up.

Medics obey his direction as soon as he makes his demands clear enough, despite the burns. Regrowth of a good portion of Obi-Wan’s arm tissue will take days, but a vocoder for Anakin is quickly attached.

Obi-Wan looks sourly at the bracing and thick layer of bacta wrapping on his arm. “Now what?”

“It feels good, Master. I don’t feel sick at all.” Anakin is not the only one who’s surprised at hearing his slower and deeper voice with a very different accent.

“Excellent. But I meant what about the Empire and Republic and Confederacy? What about the Sith and Jedi? Why did Cody so easily shoot at me? I suppose you _are_ Emperor, now, so you will have a lot of long meetings about important needs and budgets and allies of Palpatine who felt they are due consideration, like banking groups and Hutts. Add politicians you will need to get to know. And to think _I_ was weary of mission reports...” His face is almost serene.

But there was no trace of humor in his face or voice.

Only because he was a good actor in negotiations.

Anakin blanches at the list. “Help me, Obi-Wan. You’re my only hope of not kriffing this up more.”

“I do believe your wife might have a few thoughts.”

“She wants a divorce.” Anakin’s voice is flat and sad.

“I am sorry, Anakin. Your relationship was a comfort and a spot of light for many.”

Anakin is shocked. “You knew? Really? That wasn’t something Padmé made up?”

“You two were not subtle, I was somewhat disappointed that a Senator I respect courted scandal for so long. _More_ that you never told me anything of your wedding, but I loved a Duchess once and I understand the conflict.”

“Oh. I don’t know what I’m going to do now. I don’t want politics, and Padmé loves it. She doesn’t want an empire, or me.” Anakin tries to smile. “She’ll let me see the twins with a third party, at least. I still don’t have a family. I’m not even a Jedi anymore.”

“You managed to lose her trust, but that may soften in time. Truly, do you want to be a Jedi? You always could choose other paths. What do you wish to do?” Obi-Wan looks out the small window. “You could be a pilot, a mechanic, even a ship designer. You could retire and raise your babies. You always complained about the tradeoffs made on new ship designs. Any fleetyard would offer much for your skills. Maybe take up racing again.” His voice becomes fainter as he lists options.

Anakin frowns again and looks up. “I hated you.”

“I became quite aware of that. I still don’t understand why. You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.”

Anakin looks at the calm Jedi, his mouth hanging open as his frustration peaks. “That’s _most_ of why I hated you! You didn’t care. How was I supposed to _ever know_ you loved me? ‘Bout the most you ever said was that you were proud of me because I was a powerful Jedi! Not because I was me! I’m proud of my men. I’m proud of my lightsaber. I’m proud of how a battle tactic works out. That’s nothing like loving my Mom, Ahsoka, or Padmé. You didn’t _tell_ me. I.. I would have done _anything to hear you say that you cared_ that much. That you _felt_ that much for me.”

Obi-Wan turns to look Anakin in the eyes, his own eyes wet. “I am sorry. I.. I was- no those are only excuses. I thought that was the best preparation for your life as a Jedi. You wanted that so passionately when we met. I promised to make that possible. But I cared so much.” _So much censure for caring._

Even Anakin can feel the storm around them in the Force now. “You did? But do you still care? After everything I did?”

“Of course. I would have grieved for the rest of my life if I had to harm you to protect your family.”

That pain is clear in the storm that snaps and crackles aorund them. A thread stronger than affection was obscured in the tempest, but shines brighter than lightning and plasma.

Anakin touches that thread and breaths easier, feeling the thread surround him like a warm blanket. Without even opening his eyes, Anakin swoops over to the Jedi to embrace him. “I love you, Obi-Wan. I’m sorry. Please stay. I-” Breathing is harder and he just holds on, hoping not to blubber like a youngling.

Brushing Anakin’s curls off his eyes, Obi-Wan smiles faintly. “You do make it very hard sometimes, Anakin. My life would be infinitely poorer without you in it.”

Anakin looks up. “You can’t say it, can you? But I can feel it there...”

“No. I am sorry, dear one.” Obi-Wan sighs. “Too many reasons, not the least of which is that everyone I’ve said it to dies too soon after. It became safer not to say anything well before I became your master, even if that is not very rational.”

Surprised at his snort, Anakin begins laughing and then they laugh together until they separate. “So what will we do? Once we shove all the kriffing paperwork and busywork away...”

“To Padmé and the Senate?” The Jedi’s voice is encouraging.

“Yeah. Sure. But they gotta dump the slime and keep only the ones who work and give a damn. Get smaller or something.”

Obi-Wan brushes his beard. “Are you emperor?”

“No! Too much like slavers and you know I hate politics. I didn’t mind being called ‘Lord,’ though. I’d rather be Lord Skywalker.” His eyes get a glint of amusement. “And _you_ can be Lord Kenobi.”

“I will not be a Sith.” The Jedi looks stubborn and crosses his arms.

“That’s fine. Rebuild the Jedi Temple if you want, Lord Kenobi. I want to find Ahsoka and free Rex and the Vode. Then _we’re_ going after slavery. I’ve waited a long time for that to be destroyed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the first half is adapted from the canon script of ROTS, by Mr. Lucas. 
> 
> The whole meaning of this story _IS about_ the fight on Mustafar. Anakin didn't 'choose poorly' this time. Even if they both died, canon was wrecked and it would be a brighter galaxy with no Vader and a weakened Palpatine. The confrontation of Anakin and Obi-Wan _is_ the big conflict here. (and yes, Anakin's gonna have the Vader-voice for a while, as a prize for his screwup) 
> 
> Opinions cherished on writer's block days.
> 
> I do not own Star Wars nor it's characters, George Lucas and Disney do. No infringement on any property is intended or profit has been made from this story.


End file.
